


envious enemy (no longer)

by ghostinthebook



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Episode: s03e02 The Powers That Be, Episode: s03e22 All Good Things..., M/M, POV Lorenzo Rey, cat and madzie are mentioned, hence the tag for that, it's mostly about magnus and lorenzo going from enemies to friends, lorenzo is SALTY, the reyhill and malec is little but i tried to fit it in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthebook/pseuds/ghostinthebook
Summary: Upon becoming High Warlock, Lorenzo learns who Magnus's father is.





	envious enemy (no longer)

**Author's Note:**

> i already wrote quite a bit today (the last 2 chapters of "his little horns") but this idea wouldn't leave me and i was already in a writing mood so i thought, why not? wrote it up in a few hours. hope you guys enjoy!!!

A warlock in the Spiral Labyrinth, a grouchy fellow named Rhyson Dusk, handed Lorenzo a list.

Lorenzo Rey had just been, after a vote, declared the new High Warlock of Brooklyn. The former High Warlock, Magnus Bane (a person Lorenzo detested), had the job taken away after he made an ill-advised deal with the Seelie Queen, leading to some animosity between the warlocks in the area and the New York Shadowhunters. That part was over now, it was fine, but there needed to be a precedent set. At least, that’s what the warlocks of the Spiral Labyrinth thought.

Also, there was the fact of Magnus’s bias towards the Shadowhunters, given that he is in a committed relationship with one. The Head of the New York Institute, in fact. It made some warlocks doubt that he would do the right thing. That’s what Lorenzo thought, so others must agree with him, right?

Either way, he had to go through a whole process to be in the running for High Warlock, and he used his charms (and maybe some connections, but he wouldn’t admit to that), to get elected. This warlock, Rhyson, was in charge of telling him what to do, and giving him the few items he needed. Including this list, apparently.

“What is this?” Lorenzo asked.

“A list of all warlocks under your jurisdiction, with information about each one. It is given to each High Warlock upon their election, and erased from their memories if they prove unworthy of their position. You are not allowed to share anything on this list, and if you are found out to having done so, your position will be taken away. Is that clear?”

“Yes,” Lorenzo said. That sounded intriguing. And why would anyone assume he would use this information for his own gain, he would never.

“You might know some of it already,” Rhyson continued. “If we need to erase the list from your memories, you will still know what you knew prior to employment, or what you learned through trust, and not the list. Some High Warlocks do not even look at theirs, which is something you may choose to do. Either way, here it is,” he finished, handing it to Lorenzo.

“Thank you,” Lorenzo said. His mother taught him nothing, if not manners.

He left for his mansion soon after. He had a party to plan, after all. It is not every day one is appointed High Warlock, and he will have a classy party for the warlocks in celebration. Not one of those incessant, unpleasant, and abhorrent parties Magnus Bane held. He would not be caught dead within a twenty mile radius of them.

Although, Lorenzo had to admit, he did invite people that were quite pleasing to the eye to them, very good-looking men. Lorenzo always had a thing for blonds.

No, he had never been to Magnus’s horrible parties. He had never seen any good-looking men there. Why would anyone say that he has?

Ugh, he needed a drink.

He started preparing his drink (definitely alcoholic) as he looked at the still-closed list. He wondered if he was on the list.

It wouldn’t hurt to take a peek.

He soon found the description of himself on the list, and it was… quite interesting.

Name: Lorenzo Rey  
Birth Place: Toledo, Spain  
Age: 484  
Warlock Mark: Scales (Arms, Torso)  
Demon Parent: Belial

It then went on to describe his various actions over the years. Crimes, good deeds, favors, apprenticeships, everything. It was almost all there. There were a few things that weren’t, but the amount of information was… startling, to say the least.

He realized this was all information he had shared, at one point or the other. Not all of it to people at the Spiral Labyrinth, but Lorenzo wasn’t stupid. He knew one could be paid for information.

That bit about his demon parent… he knows exactly who sold his secret, and he mourned the fact that the specific person had been dead for more than a century. He would have liked to show that person how little he liked that information being up for grabs.

Maybe he could look up someone he doesn’t like on the list. It could at least be good for a laugh.

The great Magnus Bane, he must have something on here that Lorenzo could learn. Use to get under his skin. He quickly looked for the name, and froze.

Name: Magnus Bane  
Birth Place: Jakarta, Indonesia  
Age: Unknown  
Warlock Mark: Cat Eyes  
Demon Parent: Asmodeus

Magnus Bane, the former High Warlock of Brooklyn, who was probably old enough that even the Spiral Labyrinth doesn’t know his age… was fathered by Asmodeus.

It would be one thing if it was just a Greater Demon. All warlocks had demon fathers, most being normal, run-of-the-mill demons, not Greater Demons. But no, Magnus Bane’s father was not just a Greater Demon.

It was Asmodeus. One of the nine Princes of Hell.

That explained some things, he thought. The power that Magnus had, it was much more than most warlocks. Even more powerful, Lorenzo had to admit, than himself. The bias many had towards Magnus was definitely the handiwork of Asmodeus.

Magnus Bane got everywhere in life because of his father. That, Lorenzo was sure of.

Enough to do with lists and fathers and Magnus Bane, Lorenzo thought. He had a party to plan.

Which, if he could have avoided it, he would not have invited Magnus to. But, it was tradition, and warlocks tend to stick with tradition. If one didn’t, it was easy to go mad with the changing years.

Although, there are certain traditions that many warlocks, Lorenzo included, were glad to see leave. Things like homophobia and racism were better left in the past. He knew that Magnus and himself could at least agree on that.

Anyway, he had to invite Magnus Bane. As he added his invitation to the growing pile, he hoped that Magnus would not bring his Shadowhunter boyfriend with him.

As Lorenzo learned, a day or so later, it was foolish to hope, sometimes. Of course, to a party full of warlocks, Magnus had dared to bring the Head of the New York Institute. He could see them holding hands, reassuring each other and standing close.

He wished he could have something like that.

No. No, he didn’t. No one should ever accuse him of wishing for such a thing.

Later, he talked to the two of them. Reminded them of his power and position, so that they wouldn’t try anything.

Some time after all that, something went wrong. Warlock marks popped up left and right, the guests losing control of their magic. Someone, Lorenzo couldn’t even recognize who, tried to make a Portal to get out, and the Portal turned dark and started eating up the warlock.

What little control Lorenzo had left of his magic, he used to try to determine who was behind this. He determined the origin almost immediately.

It was of Edom.

Asmodeus.

The father of Magnus Bane.

Coincidence? Impossible.

His conclusion is helped along by the fact that, of course, Magnus Bane was the one to save the day. He had the most control over his magic than anyone in the room, even though his glamor dropped. Magnus had been able to stop the Portal that was heading towards Alec Lightwood. 

Speaking of Mr. Lightwood, he had been shockingly polite at the party, and the moment the Portal went haywire, he was protecting a young warlock girl (he believes her name was Madzie, and she was being taken care of by Catarina Loss). That would have earned him at least some respect from Lorenzo, if it wasn’t for the fact that Mr. Lightwood would be unashamedly biased towards his boyfriend in all future dealings. He would not be able to persuade this man to do anything that Magnus did not agree with, and Lorenzo did not trust Magnus’s judgement. It was an impossible situation.

After all of this, he would need a drink again. Ugh.

He could see Magnus walk over to his boyfriend, checking to see if he was okay, while Catarina did the same with Madzie. The care that Magnus showed for his boyfriend was almost unbelievable.

Everyone was shaken up after the disaster that was Lorenzo’s party. He sent everyone home, with the message to get some rest. That seemed like something a High Warlock would say, did it not?

He made himself another drink.

Magnus was behind this.

He would never invite Magnus to his parties again, and if Magnus invited him to something?

He wouldn’t be caught dead at an event Magnus was putting on. He wouldn’t be caught dead within twenty miles of it.

* * *

He was at an event Magnus Bane was putting on. And he was enjoying himself.

It was the wedding of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood. Well, Lightwood-Bane now, he supposes. They didn’t make it clear yet what they were doing with their last names, but Lorenzo assumed Lightwood-Bane was most likely. Neither seemed like the type to not take the last name of the other, or give up theirs, and Lightwood-Bane sounded better than Bane-Lightwood, in his opinion.

Maybe he should just ask.

No, he doesn’t want to.

Anyway, how the party (well, wedding) was going was, honestly, a best-case scenario for Lorenzo. It was a lot more tasteful than Magnus’s usual events. It sent a message to the Clave that Lorenzo couldn’t help but agree with, and nobody was getting on his nerves.

Those reasons, and also the man in front of him.

He did have a decided preference towards blonds, and Andrew was a good man.

He suddenly found himself not caring that this man was a Shadowhunter.

Maybe… he could find some love, too.

Magnus Bane (Lightwood-Bane, now) was not bad, Lorenzo thought.

He was a good man. Maybe he’d like to be High Warlock again. That was a thought to save for a later date, he thought. It would be best to not interrupt the moment with half-formed ideas.

As Lorenzo had learned, Magnus Lightwood-Bane was much more than the son of Asmodeus.

He was good.

**Author's Note:**

> it's so fun to write in the POV of someone who just hates the main characters, it's interesting and different. we know the truth about these people, but their enemy does not. it leads to a fascinating look on them. i love it.


End file.
